Letters of the Lost
by DedicatedWallflower
Summary: We are the lost, but we will not be forgotten. These are the last words these brave people ever wrote. Lost to the world, but neverforgoten in their the hearts.
1. FinnickAnnie

**So my lovely readers,**

**I am just trying this out, if it gets feedback then great! I will do more letters! **

**If you like it, review, tell me you do. I'm the kind of person that loves to hear what people think, good or bad! Just keep it constructive!**

**Review and tell me if there are any specific characters you would like me to write as, and to whom they would write too.**

**Finnick to Annie is the First letter I will write.**

**Thanks guys!**

**DedicatedWallflower**

Annie,

Hey sweetheart. If you're reading this, I didn't make it and I am so sorry. I want you to know that I tried my hardest to come back to you.

Every waking moment out there, you kept my heart beating. Whether it was thinking of your beautiful smile, or even the way you laugh; whatever I was feeling just went away when I thought about you. It was the same way before the resistance. On those nights that I had to leave you alone, I would close my eyes and pretend you were right next to me. You always managed to get me through.

I need you to believe that you are the strongest, most brave woman I will ever know. Never listen to them when they say you're crazy, or insane. The truth is you saw things that they could never, in their wildest dreams, be able to conjure up in those brains of theirs.

I know people thought I was the one that kept the both of us rooted to the earth but it was you Annie Odair, it was you. You kept me sane all those years of mentoring and pleasing heartless people. Your innocence alone was enough to keep me fighting.

I will never forget the day Almania pulled your name out of that bowl. I almost stopped breathing, but then you smiled and held your head high. You already knew I would do everything to keep you alive. After all, when you went in, you sent me that trident. I knew you did Annie, I always did. Who else would have known? I just never want to know what you had to do to get the money for it, and I guess that's for the best right?

I can remember the first time I fell in love with you, I wasn't about to let you die. You were going to drown, and as I pulled you out of the water, I could see it in your eyes, I could see the fighter. You were strong, the doctors said if you wouldn't have been that calm and brave that you would have surely died. There's a reason you didn't die An, go find that reason.

Someday, tell our son about me. Tell him just how much his father loved him. Tell him how I died, so that when he gets older he can be proud of what his parents did. Just like I was proud of you. Tell him about the Games and how terrible they were; don't leave a single detail out.

I always loved you Annie Odair, you always made me so happy and I wish I could be there with you for the rest of your life, but I'm gone. That doesn't mean I'm not with you. Every time you feel scared or alone, look to the ocean. I'll be there, protecting you forever.

I cannot wait for the day that I get to hold you again.

I love you Annie, as far as the ocean flows.

Finnick Odair


	2. MadgeGale

**WOW! I truly was not expecting the feedback that this got! I love you guys so much! **

**So Foxface will be after this one, this is a letter from Madge to Gale, because there is so much about Madge and Gale.**

**So if this gets good feedback I promise to update sooner,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

Gale,

I think when the rebellion started, I knew the day would come that you would read this letter. I'm dead now, I don't blame anyone; please don't blame anyone.

Let's just get this out there right now, I loved you Gale Hawethorn. I think it started the first time Katniss and you brought my father the strawberries. From there, I watched you from afar. I was always so jealous of the relationship you at her had. But she was my friend, and I just figured you two had something between you. What I never thought of was the possibility of her being reaped. When Peeta said he loved her, I had been working up the courage to tell you. All the courage came shattering down when he said that, because I knew. In that moment I knew that his love would just add more flames to the fire of your love burning through your heart.

I know you love her more than anything Gale, so go get her. Don't let her slip away from you. Fight for her, she's worth it. If I can't have you, then I would want Katniss to.

Don't let people forget about me Gale; I was always there even if no one knew. Please, shout the injustice from the mountains if you have to. I will not let anyone forget what we had to suffer through but now, I'm not here to tell anyone, so you will have to.

That is my final dying request: Remember us.

I am so sorry that I never told you how much I loved you, but it would have been a forbidden love. I can't help but think of Romeo and Juliet. I read that story one; it was always late when my father pulled out the books. Thinking back, I'm sure it was illegal to have them in the first place, let alone read them. It was my favorite story because it reminded me of you and me.

I have to go now, never forget me.

With love from all of my being,

Madge Undersee

**Well, I don't own the hunger Games… although that would be awesome.**

**Review; tell me how it was, or specific characters and who they would write to!**


End file.
